This invention is directed to an implantable, positionable penile prosthesis which has use for the treatment of erectile impotence.
Impotence is not only physiologically based, but can be related to nerve or vascular damage that may have been caused by severe diabetes, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury or surgery in the lower abdomen, such as removal of the bladder or for rectal cancer, or it can also be the result of advanced age, trauma and the side effects of medicines and drugs.
Today there are currently two types of penile prostheses that are commercially available. The two types of prostheses are the simple implantable prosthesis generally implanted in pairs in the corpora cavernosa of the penis and the inflatable, implantable penile prosthesis also implanted within the corpora cavernosa, but connected to a hydraulic pumping device implanted elsewhere in the patient's body, such as the scrotum.
The noninflatable prosthesis is generally implanted within the corpora cavernosum of the penis. This area of the penis is the cavity which receives a volume of blood for causing an erection. When the noninflatable prostheses are implanted within the corpora cavernosum, there is provided a generally constant erection as the prosthesis substantially fills the corpora cavernosum. The inflatable prosthesis has an advantage over the noninflatable prosthesis as the inflatable prosthesis can be either inflated or deflected to provide an erect penis or flacid penis. Thus, the inflatable prosthesis more nearly approximates the natural conditions. It is desirable in the noninflatable prosthesis to provide positionability to the prosthesis. That is, it is desirable to provide positionability so that the constant erection of the penis can be easily concealed by the patient. Methods and prostheses to provide positionability have been developed and include inserting metal rods in the prosthesis or providing various hinging mechanisms within the prosthesis. A problem encountered with such prostheses is that they are not easily positioned, and those that are, can tend to fatigue to the extent that rupture of the hinging mechanism or metal rod can occur. Upon rupture, the hinging mechanism or metal rod insert can penetrate the softer sidewall of the prosthesis, thereby necessitating its removal prior to causing serious damage to the tissue.